kamen rider birth: rwby
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: tamashii souto is a ordinary teen until he ends up in the world of rwby with nothing but the birth driver and the birth-buster. Now in beacon as a hunter in training he must help team rwby and jnpr stop roman torch-wick from causing destruction to the world. "saa let's create a new era"
1. Chapter 1:arrival kamen rider birth

Kamen rider birth: rwby

summary: tamashii souto is a ordinary teen until he ends up in the world of rwby with nothing but the birth driver and the birth-buster. Now in beacon as a hunter in training he must help team rwby and jnpr stop roman torch-wick from causing destruction to the world. "saa let's create a new era"

chapter one arrival to vale enter kamen rider birth.

It was an ordinary day at least it was to tamashii 'soul' souto. He was a dark blue haired seventeen year old male with amber eyes dressed in a silver trench-coat over a black shirt and red pants. In his hands was the birth driver from kamen rider ooo. It was a device that had a chokokin orb in the center with a bronze turn knob on the right if it was on his body. On the left was a slot for a coin shaped item. The teen had just bought it along side the weapon of choice for birth the birth buster. It was a hand gun that carried over the theme of chokokin orb on the gun above the handle and trigger. on top was a silver-Grey part that looked like something can slide onto it to reload. Right below the barrel was a cylinder that held the ammunition that was removable as it can be placed at the front of the barrel to activate a finisher and reload the gun as said earlier.

He also had the cell medals that came with the belt. Plus the candroids that was used in the show. He also had the figures of kamen rider birth and the greeed rider posiden.

On his wrist was the cell medal replicator/holder goto used in the show. on his back was the backpack goto wore that held the cell medals. Tamashii had gotten these at the annual rider-con and had gotten them at a good price.

He entered his home and soon saw his life sized replica of the ride vendor in bike mode. He had built it with parts he could find that was intact in junkyards. It was a real motorcycle it took soul a year to turn a old vending machine he found in the junk yard into the remaining half of the bike. Stored in it was the candroids he had so far. Taka, tora, batta, tako, kujaku, Petra, tricera, unagi, and ape.

Soul put on the driver and took off the clip from his ooo driver belt and placed it on his birth driver. The blue haired male sighed as he looked at the core medal collection he had. He had the full sets of the core medals. Even the black medals. Soul found a holster and created a mold so he can make a holster for the birth buster on the driver. It was similar to the ixa caliber's holster. Removing the cylinder soul holstered the buster and clipped it to the belt.

Then he sat on his bike with his laptop playing rwby. The series was interesting to say the least. A world of remnants where the people usually have names from stories or myths. even history. In the case of juane arc. I was watching the trailers for ruby rose herself the protagonist of the series herself.

I knew ruby's story very well. She was named after the red riding hood but unlike her name sake her past was not that good. Roman torchwick had attacked her hometown and killed ruby's parents and was sent to live with her uncle crow and since then she unlocked her semblance which is considered a suicide ability. Her weapon obsession is unreal.

Her sister is yang xiao long. She wields a gun-scythe called crescent rose. Her personality is of a young child but that's because she want's to hold on to her happier memories.

If she see's death it triggers her semblance. She would generate white rose petals covered in blood when her signature red cloak turned white. But not just anyone's blood her own blood.

This is why yang is the protective older sister as she knows that ruby needs someone to snap her out of the depression that triggers the semblance.

It was during these thoughts that something odd happened. The screen to the laptop glowed silver and when the light faded soul, his bike and new items had vanished. The only thing still there was the laptop now having a destroyed screen from the fall to the ground.

(opening: reverse re:birth)

Why can't I follow my heart?  
>There should be no reason to give up<br>Dreams have suddenly left me  
>And disappeared…And I can only send it off<br>(soul was seen with his birth buster before he was shown on the roof of beacon as he jumped shooting the screen that soon formed the title and he landed and ran shooting yummy and Grimm alike.)

Don't look back; it's never too late  
>The thrown medal—heads or tails; now change your life<br>(ruby was shown in her trailer as her name appeared as she fought alongside soul with her scythe as soul turned his buster into a scythe as well)

Reverse the tears and you'll be reborn  
>Now open your eyes<br>Ah, if you feel the brightness  
>Development reverse, rebirth<br>If you take that one step  
>A new vision is born here<br>(soul was now seen with Weiss practicing his music as he watched Weiss dance then they took a break to do amtenince on there weapons with soul turning his scythe into a lance as Weiss then went into her trailer as her name came up)

Even if you know your weaknesses  
>If you don't control it you'll have to carry it as it is<br>(soul was seen with blake with cat ears now as he practiced his swordsmanship as his weapon now was a sword. Then blake remembered the events of her trailer as her name came up as she then watched soul while reading her book)

Can't take back; you cannot take back the past  
>But you can freely reset feelings; now change your life<br>(soul was seen dancing with yang as he was mimicking ryutaros' fighting style with his birth buster in gun mode as yang's trailer played with yang's name appearing as she smiled)

Reverse frustration and you'll be reborn  
>Now as much as you like<br>Ah, shout out to the sky  
>Situation reverse, rebirth<br>Once more, for your dreams  
>Swear to fight again here<br>(soul was seen fighting roman torchwick who became kamen rider posiden and soul leapt back and seven medals that obviously was not cell or core medals appeared and soul pulled out a cell medal becoming birth as the seven medals became silloettes similar in shape to birth)

Don't lose yourself  
>In order not to let your true self<br>Be stolen, or be lost  
>And to protect it, now change your life<br>(birth was seen entering birth-day form and creating his support mech while mizuru was shown looking after ruby and yang as she acted like a mother and was seen fighting Grimm with them as her name appeared)

Reverse the tears and you'll be reborn  
>Now open your eyes<br>Ah, if you feel the brightness  
>Development reverse, rebirth<p>

(soul and team rwby was shown hanging out with team jnpr and velvet as they enjoyed lunch)

If you take that one step  
>A new vision, here…<br>It's the rebirth; now take that one step  
>Create your own legend<p>

(the gang stood in front of beacon as a photo was taken with the team holding their weapons at the ready with soul and mizuru being replaced with birth and her true form respectively with mizuru hugging her adoptive 'daughters' all with smiles on their faces)

-vale-

soul came to with a groan. He took a look at his surroundings. He was now in a Gothic looking city that was very familiar. It took one store sign to hit home for him. The sign read dust emporium.

"im... in vale what in the world" breathed soul as he realized he was leaning on his bike and quickly stood.

The human sighed as he looked over his person and was surprised nothing was damaged. But judging from the feel of the driver and weapon they were no longer plastic replicas. Soul then checked his wallet and instead of Japanese yen he found the world's currency. They looked similar to yen but had a symbol of crossed swords on a shield. They were also made of bronze. Soul was at least glad he had the local currency and entered the shop and went to the counter.

"excuse me sir but can you make my gun compatible with dust im new to town and need something to help defend myself with to face Grimm and I just need to get my weapon the part it needs just in case" said soul.

"do you have something that holds the ammo" asked the shop owner examining the birth-buster.

"yeah there is this" said soul pulling out the cylinder. The shop owner examined it and nodded. "okay wait just a moment while I go and out fit this with the compatible part" said the owner. He took the weapon to the back and soul went to check the selection of dust. He checked the properties of them and saw that the red, white, yellow and blue dust was best for a start. Selecting ten of each crystal in a two inch size he went back to the counter where the store owner was waiting.

"here you go and you want to buy forty small crystals that would be 10.25" said the owner.

Soul counted out 11 in total and payed the owner. Taking the cylinder soul put the crystals near the opening and saw the crystals turn into energy that made a prismatic tint to the clear portion of the cylinder. Placing the birth buster in it's holster soul shook the man's hand and turned just in time to see ruby near the back.

'so im in the very start huh better check the catalouge she's looking at' thought soul. He went over and looked at the catalouge and saw it was indeed about weapons mostly scythes. Soul noted the song ruby was listening to was the opening of the series this will be the day. Soul pulled out a weapon's catalouge and found something in it that got his attention. It was an order for a sword,lance and scythe mod for weapons. He saw the list of parts included in it and saw that he could build one when he found enough parts. He heard the door open.

'so their here now time to see how roman's men can handle me' thought soul as he glanced at ruby. He was unaware a small bit of dust in powder form had gotten in the cell medal slot in the driver. He turned when he heard footsteps and quickly saw a fist head for him.

He was thrown right into ruby and after shaking off the daze surprised his reflexes prevented a black eye he helped ruby stand.

"now that was rude jeez what is with the suit you part of the mafia or something" asked soul annoyance in his voice.

"what's it to you kid" said the grunt.

Soul pulled out his birth-buster and loaded six cell medals to the ammo clip. he loaded them and put the cylinder in it's place under the barrel.

"you really want an answer jerk" asked soul letting out a shot sending the thug right back to his identical friends. Soul looked to ruby.

"hey red riding hood want in on this after all they did make me crash into you and disrupted the peace of this store" said soul.

"yeah I want in" said ruby as her hood fell. Soul saw she was the exact same as in the show. A teen girl his age in a Gothic black dress and black leggings with knee high boots and had a device in a holster on her belt. Soul nodded and as one both started to walk to the thugs as they was standing dazed. Soul and ruby punched them outside.

"sorry for the window but those guys deserved it let's go red I think roman torchwick is behind this" said soul.

"the name is not red it's ruby" said ruby.

"tamashii souto but call me soul" said soul as he pulled out a cell medal. He placed it into the driver not noticing the dust in the slot was absorbed by it and turned color. The medal was now blue rimmed and had a lighter shade of blue as the rest. It was a saichi medal.

"henshin" said soul turning the crank twice causing the orb to open with a pop.

Instantly a green force field surrounded soul as similar orbs appeared at parts of his body. His knees, arms, chest and back. They opened to reveal machine parts that formed a high tech armor over soul. Thee armor was mostly black with a half green and half silver chest plate with the orb over the heart, silver gauntlets with an orb at the part near the elbow with the upper arm of that arm having another orb. Same with his lower legs as the knees had orbs. His helmet was black with a silver mouth plate with a visor that looked like it was stacked making it look designed like a scorpion. He still had the driver. Soul had become kamen rider birth.

"now then let's get started ruby" said birth as he walked out.

"sure but afterwords you got to tell me where you got that armor" said ruby.

"it's a long story but first those punks" said birth. he gripped his birth buster and led ruby to where the grunts was just now getting up.

"now then boys where is your boss roman torchwick" asked birth as he cracked his knuckles.

"we will never tell you" said the same punk that punched soul reconsigning the weapon on him. Birth just sighed and put in another cell medal and turned the crank again.

-drill arm-

was heard before the orb on his right forearm opened releasing parts that combined to form a drill. A blue colored drill that covered his hand and forearm.

This surprised them and they paled at the thought of him being able to use it.

"now then if you rather not face me with this let me tell you whatever weapon ruby has is possibly worse" warned birth.

"it's a scythe that doubles as a sniper rifle" said ruby unfolding it after she pulled it out.

"ah I was thinking of getting a sword, lance, scythe mod for my gun to have a better chance of defending my self" said birth before he slammed his drill into the ground and it activated as it left a hole in the ground that trapped the goons in a pit.

"okay well talk he's on the rooftops" said the goon that now soiled himself.

"thanks for the info" said birth using another cell medal to activate the cutter wings which was a grey boomerang shaped device like a hanglider. He flew up with ruby and landed on the rooftop where an auburn haired man in a white suit was about to escape with the stolen dust in a jet.

"not so fast roman torchwick" said birth as the drill and cutterwing vanished. Pulling the cylinder off he placed it over the opening to the gun barrel making it apparent his ammo clip also acted as a extension of the gun.

-cell burst- was heard as three small rings of red,yellow and green appeared around the barrel.

Birth pulled the trigger and skidded from recoil.

He managed to clip the left wing making the jet fly at random. throwing roman off course.

"phew I still need to train with this so I can handle that recoil" said birth as he pulled out the medal in the slot of his driver causing his armor to vanish. Soul then waited for the medal to vanish and took a look to see a light blue medal with a dark blue rim.

"well so the dust affected the medal huh well that's a surprise" said soul just as he stood with ruby's help in time to see they weren't alone. A blond woman in a business suit was with them and soul saw she was looking at him in surprise.

"hello there my name is tamashii souto" said soul as he nodded to ruby.

"glonda goodwitch I am assistant principal of beacon a school that teaches young hunters and huntresses" said glonda getting over her shock.

"let me guess me and ruby got inogerated for the school as she took out the goons behind me right" said soul looking at the six goons in a pile with a smiling ruby.

"yes you both showed skills that earned you both a scholarship to beacon" said glonda.

"well then I hope to unlock my aura soon then as I think im going to need it" said soul.

"you haven't unlocked your aura then what was with that armor and attack" asked glonda as ruby looked just as surprised.

"that is because this driver on me is pure technology from a different world as im not from this dimension originally" said soul.

"WHAT!" shouted ruby.

"part of the long story ruby basically I was pulled from my world to here and turned the replica of some items I know well of that made then exactly like the originals. My medals are alchemical in nature and was made from the energy of desire all I know is that the medals are over 800 years old. They originally come in two types core and cell. My system usually uses cell but the dust of this world altered the cell medal I used into a dust medal" said soul pulling out a core medal and regular cell medal with the altered medal.

That reminded soul of something checking his pack he saw that the figures of the births and posiden was missing.

"great just great a figurine of one of the original kamen rider birth's enemies is gone must have become the actual being when I got pulled here" said soul.

"just how bad is this posiden" asked glonda.

"strong enough to destroy the planet but I got some of his core medals so he is a bit weakened. posiden is a homunculus of desire called greeed. And like me is a kamen rider. But unlike me who wants to protect he is the exact opposite. Not all kamen riders are on the side of justice" said soul.

"but how is this greeed dangerous with the medals" asked ruby.

"haven't you been listening the core and cell medals are what usually form the greeed's form and soul. if posiden gets all nine of his cores and a lot of cell medals then the world is doomed. It's going to be my job to stop him" said soul.

"oh yeah when you put it like that you have a point" said ruby.

"the best you can do is train until it is time to defeat this posiden right" said glonda.

"yep and I will need a team to back me up it took three kamen riders to stop posiden" said soul recalling mega-max.

"that is easily fixed you need a team in order to completely finish enrollment and take classes" said glonda.

"yep well then me and ruby will be there but first I got to go grab a part for my gun" said soul.

"oh right the sword/lance/scythe mod right" said ruby.

"that thing the sls mod is relatively easy to make" said glonda.

"i know I was going to build it my self using intact parts from any nearby junkyards that match the listed parts for the mod" said soul.

"well that may take a while" said glonda.

"there is a workshop at beacon I heard you can get the parts there and build it then install" said ruby pulling out a pamphlet.

"oh yeah that fixes that problem wait where did you get the pamphlet" asked soul.

"i was planing on going to beacon with my adoptive sister yang" said ruby with a smile.

"that her near my ride vendor" asked soul pointing down.

"oh yang" sighed ruby as indeed the blonde martial artist was fawning over the unique motorcycle.

Soul pulled out a key with a clicker and clicked causing the bike to pop a wheelie and unfold into the vending machine mode.

"if your going to fawn over my bike yang you have to ask me first after all I built it myself as a functioning replica of something I saw once" said soul as he jumped down with ruby as glonda left.

"your bike doubles as a vending machine" asked ruby looking at the candroids.

"uh those are not drinks those are candroids support mechs I use to locate monsters like posiden" said soul using a cell-medal and was surprised to see twenty taka cans came out when he selected them and hit enter. He popped one and they automatically unfolded into robotic hawks.

"okay taka flock see if you can find posiden come find me when you do and I will see about finding a way to defeat him" said soul.

The flock leader nodded and the hawks flew off.

"now then time to get ready for beacon" said soul as ruby nodded.

"wait ruby you got in yes now I won't have to worry about you when im gone" said yang in joy.

"when does term start" asked soul.

"next week come on ruby let's get packed" said yang.

"well then if you need me im getting some clothes as I was placed here with only what I had on person" said soul and went to the clothes shop and picked up some more black shirts and red pants alongside two pairs of pj's.

"there we go" said soul paying for them and put the ride vendor back in bike mode.

"well soul you can stay with us with uncle crow out of town the place is a bit lonely" said ruby.

"thanks let's go" said soul.

(end chapter)

hello there this is my new story kamen rider birth: rwby, yeah I know not a good name if you can think of something better let me know. As you can tell birth will get an upgrade here so he can fit in with the world he is in. there will be darkstalkers references and mentions of characters of that world but this is a KR and rwby only cross besides the main character here. Also I need help with names for birth's new armor modes using dust altered cell medals that I will also take suggestions of what to call them. Each armor will be based on an element from the colored dust specifically of each type. And as you may guess I added in two new colors in the next chapter to fit in with the current seven greeed medal sets. The core medals will play a role around chapter fiftheen during rwby episode 14. but as for soul's allied greeed like ankh is to eiji well who else to help yang and ruby then mizuru herself. They kind of do need a mother figure right.

Anyway enough ranting next chapter is going to be called beacon and teams part one. Im going to split chapter two into three parts as it would have been to big for one chapter and I don't want my readers to get bored. So wait soon for it.


	2. Chapter 2: beacon part 1

Chapter two : beacon and teams part one.

The trio of soul, ruby and yang got onto the airship that would take them to beacon. Soul had his ride vendor in the storage compartment. He and the sisters looked over the landscape as they flew over it. Soul heard vomiting behind him.

"oh boy motion sickness really jeez better find some medication for an upset stomach for that guy" said soul reconsigning the teen as juane arc. The gravity manipulator and future leader of team jnpr. He pulled out peptal bismal and handed the chewable tablets to juane.

"this will help settle your stomach there I suggest getting a drink to wash off the taste of the tablets though preferably tea as that also helps calm down an upset stomach" said soul pulling out a can of lemon tea.

"thanks I get hit with motion sickness very fast" said juane as he took the tablets and tea.

Soul went back to the sisters and quickly reprimanded ruby on how people don't make fun of people with motion sickness.

Reason she called juane vomit boy.

"do I have to call you by that name yang said gets on your nerves or embarrasses you as I have a hard time remembering which right now" asked soul with a shared smirk with yang.

"I'll be good" said ruby frantically.

"good oh look we're here" said soul looking down.

(opening: reverse re:birth)

Why can't I follow my heart?  
>There should be no reason to give up<br>Dreams have suddenly left me  
>And disappeared…And I can only send it off<br>(soul was seen with his birth buster before he was shown on the roof of beacon as he jumped shooting the screen that soon formed the title and he landed and ran shooting yummy and Grimm alike.)

Don't look back; it's never too late  
>The thrown medal—heads or tails; now change your life<br>(ruby was shown in her trailer as her name appeared as she fought alongside soul with her scythe as soul turned his buster into a scythe as well)

Reverse the tears and you'll be reborn  
>Now open your eyes<br>Ah, if you feel the brightness  
>Development reverse, rebirth<br>If you take that one step  
>A new vision is born here<br>(soul was now seen with Weiss practicing his music as he watched Weiss dance then they took a break to do amtenince on there weapons with soul turning his scythe into a lance as Weiss then went into her trailer as her name came up)

Even if you know your weaknesses  
>If you don't control it you'll have to carry it as it is<br>(soul was seen with blake with cat ears now as he practiced his swordsmanship as his weapon now was a sword. Then blake remembered the events of her trailer as her name came up as she then watched soul while reading her book)

Can't take back; you cannot take back the past  
>But you can freely reset feelings; now change your life<br>(soul was seen dancing with yang as he was mimicking ryutaros' fighting style with his birth buster in gun mode as yang's trailer played with yang's name appearing as she smiled)

Reverse frustration and you'll be reborn  
>Now as much as you like<br>Ah, shout out to the sky  
>Situation reverse, rebirth<br>Once more, for your dreams  
>Swear to fight again here<br>(soul was seen fighting roman torchwick who became kamen rider posiden and soul leapt back and seven medals that obviously was not cell or core medals appeared and soul pulled out a cell medal becoming birth as the seven medals became silloettes similar in shape to birth)

Don't lose yourself  
>In order not to let your true self<br>Be stolen, or be lost  
>And to protect it, now change your life<br>(birth was seen entering birth-day form and creating his support mech while mizuru was shown looking after ruby and yang as she acted like a mother and was seen fighting Grimm with them as her name appeared)

Reverse the tears and you'll be reborn  
>Now open your eyes<br>Ah, if you feel the brightness  
>Development reverse, rebirth<p>

(soul and team rwby was shown hanging out with team jnpr and velvet as they enjoyed lunch)

If you take that one step  
>A new vision, here…<br>It's the rebirth; now take that one step  
>Create your own legend<p>

(the gang stood in front of beacon as a photo was taken with the team holding their weapons at the ready with soul and mizuru being replaced with birth and her true form respectively with mizuru hugging her adoptive 'daughters' all with smiles on their faces)

After getting out his bike the sisters and soul walked up to the campus. Until yang ran off to talk to pyra. That left the two 14 year olds to blink in shock. Then ruby bumped into a white haired girl in a white dress and a case of dust powder. Soul was pushed down by ruby as she tried to regain her balance cuasing six cell medals to fall out of his pack and as the dust powder flew into the air soul quickly held a tissue at ruby's nose. But to late and explosion happened and soul saw the six cell medals go into the remaining dust that hasn't exploded.

"oh not good" said soul as the medals glowed and started to absorb the dust in the air. The taka one became fire red with a orange boarder. The tora turned electric yellow with a storm Grey boarder, the batta one turned green with a emerald boarder and the zou one turned gunmetal Grey with a steel rim. The scorpion one became pitch black with silver etching and had a white boarder. The tyrannosaurus one turned purple by absorbing both red and blue dust. It had a violet boarder. they flew out and hovered around soul's hand as the marine dust medal joined them.

"ruby you should apologize to her and miss it was technically your fault in the first place you did start to unload in the middle of the walkway where students are moving. You could have unloaded your dust in your room where they wouldn't cause something like this now I got to see what happened to these" said soul as he looked at the altered cell medals that were still hovering around his hand no matter what he did.

The two girls blinked at this and looked at the now running around soul trying to get the medals to stop following his hand. It was humorous as he tried sprinting then tried to get them with his other hand only for them to escape as he reached to get another. eventually soul opened the medal holder on his belt. The medals twirled and entered as soul closed it.

"i really want to know what was up with those medals" said soul.

He heard laughter above him and looked up to see a black haired girl with a bow dressed in a black bodysuit that looked more like a magician's assistant outfit on a tree limb her amber eyes like his own was full of mirth. Then something happened that surprised ruby and the white haired girl. His spiky dark blue hair shifted as cat ears poked out.

"your a faunus" asked ruby in surprise.

"nope not native to this land remember my mom was a cat-woman which is gender locked my dad though was a real werewolf and no he wasn't a Grimm he was just cursed. The curse was passed down and due to my mother's DNA I became a were-cat instead of werewolf but I still have some wolf in me and yes both have blue hair" said soul. He pulled out a photo of his parents.

"my real last name is Taliban but I dropped it in case one of my parent's rivals went after me to get revenge" said soul. On his photo was Felicia and Jon Taliban from the darkstalkers.

"ah wait both your human ears vanished" said Weiss.

"my mom's genes my human ears vanish when these pop up I can change forms at will but I usually stay human. This always happen when im near cats" said soul.

"there are no cats here" said ruby.

" uh yeah im blake by the way" said the black haired girl.

"and im Weiss and your right I should have unloaded in my room being the heiress of the largest dust company puts a lot of stress on me and I tend to make some mistakes in judgment because of it" said Weiss.

"well come'on let's get to the inauguration and get our teams" said soul as he took out his bike. The four managed to find yang and soul willed his ears back to normal.

When yang heard what happened when the four found her she ended up looking at ruby in disbelief.

"you literally exploded" asked yang.

"it was an accident plus it was your fault for running off and leaving ruby behind remember she doesn't know her way around here" said soul.

"oh yeah good point soul" said yang and apologized to her sister.

"also I just realized something the teams are usually made up of people that have an initial of their names form an anagram so the most likely for juane there is team jnpr and for the four of you it might be rwby" said soul. "or rwbys since your the odd one out soul" said ruby catching on.

"good point oh there is two others near juane that might be the remaining two of a possible team" said soul spotting the other blonde known as Nora and black Gothic teen known as ren.

"pyra is going to be on juane's team" said yang noticing how juane caught pyra's attention.

"well she is famous right sh might find it interesting there was a person here that treats her like a regular human. Shame he hasn't unlocked his aura yet maybe she can help him. Wait I still need to unlock my aura and find my semblance as well shoot im the weakest in aura right now" said soul as he just realized that without his driver he was defenseless with only a gun to help him out.

he took off the driver to reveal he wore a blue regular belt holding his pants up. he watched in surprise as the belt vanished leaving the buckle.

"well girls we best get to sleep as I think tomorrow is going to be hectic" said soul. He was unaware blake snuck a look at him.

'he's like me only he can sense my secret if white fang finds me I won't be able to stop them' thought blake as she felt her own cat ears twitch under her ribbon. she went to sleep hoping that her secret can hold out until she can be sure to trust her teammates in the future and who knows she may just have found the one place she can finally call home.

(end chapter)


	3. Chapter 3 beacon part 2

Beacon part 2

soul with ruby, blake,yang and Weiss shook their heads as juane somehow got pyra to fall for him. Only he was oblivious. Soul was polishing the marine core medals while on the look out for posiden. He did manage to finally get his weapon upgraded with the module. Now the students was getting ready to get their teams. Soul put on his driver and holstered his buster following ruby and the most likely to form team rwbys to the cliff for the test. The blue haired male and the faunus in disguise was right next to each other and everyone heard a pop from him.

"not again why is it this happens to me there's no cats around me here" said soul looking at his cat ears as now a dark blue tail joined them. He could have been mistaken for ikuto from shugo chara now.

Blake blushed a little and didn't say anything not wanting her secret uncovered. after managing to control his cat genes again soul listened to ozpin explain what they have to do. Soul felt the guy was off. "wait you want us to be catapulted into the forest full of grimm, locate a temple ruin, retrieve relics and get back out while some of us can't even use our aura are you insane!" said soul as he shared a look with juane. "yes" said ozpin making the entire school wide eyed at how he admitted to that. "well now I know not to trust you" said soul sliding in a cell medal and turning the crank. "henshin" said soul just as a pop sounded out and the green energy field went up and soon soul was donned in the armor of kamen rider birth. The young dark-stalker kamen rider had enough time to glare at ozpin as he was catapulted with the others. He watched as juane was saved by pyra while ruby used her scythe to spiral down a tree safely. Pulling out his buster he flicked it causing the weapon to open up and rearrange it's parts to form a scythe as well. he mimicked ruby and just as he landed he and ruby met up with Weiss at the same time. "well guess were partners" said soul with a shrug as he put his buster back into normal configuration. Weiss didn't think so and walked off only to comeback and drag the two off. Soul sighed and flicked his wrist shooting the lance that held juane to a tree down just in time for pyra to catch him. Pyra silently thanked soul.

"you know soul you never did explain that armor" said ruby trying to learn more about the dark-stalker. she still was getting used to the fact there was other non-humans besides faunus. "i haven't I was sure I explained it when we met glonda?" said soul.

"i was distracted by your gun" said ruby. "ah well this armor is a very advanced technology armor system codenamed kamen rider birth. Don't ask me why it was called that the guy who commissioned the name was eccentric and obsessed with the birth of everything" said soul with a shrug. "the weapons it uses are collectively called the c.l.a.w.s. System. In order to activate the armor I need to use a cell medal which normally have a one time use only policy. But as it turned out dust has a odd effect on them. They are not like the core medals that was used with the cell medals to create monsters known as greeed. They use desire itself as energy as that is what the medals were made of. The medals themselves are over 800 years old and are the work of alchemy. The greeed was created for someone known as the multi-king who had his alchemists create a rider system called ooo that used the core medals power against the greeed when they went rouge. The king had let the power go to his head and once the greeed was nothing but medals he had the idea to scan every core medal despite that he can only scan three at a time with his driver. What happened to the greedy king was brought onto himself. He turned himself into a stone seal from near infinite energy. The greeed were revived 800 years later when the same company chairman of the kougami foundation found the seal and ended up unsealing them by accident. He ended up pulling one eiji hino into the whole mess when he met ankh the bird greeed who had only revived as much as his right lower arm. Ankh had taken the ooo-driver and gave it to eiji to have the guy defend himself from yummy the foot soldiers of the greeed made entirely out of cell medals. When the greeed were revived ankh stole some of the other's cores. Eventually the greeed got to much for just eiji to face so the birth driver was made first used by a artificial greeed that had a crustacean theme on the prototype. The finished modal was used by a doctor named date akira then later an ex-police officer named goto. Unlike the ooo driver the birth driver can be used by anyone. But something tells me that is no longer the case. The dust altered the driver as well. Normally the belt itself did not vanish when the driver is taken off leaving only the buckle. That meant the dust had felt the echo of the memories the driver had of it's comrade and altered it to be similar. The dust medals are a clue to it. So right now it looks like my driver went from finished project to upgraded mark three version. I don't know what my driver can do anymore for the most part. But I am sure it means that the armor now has new modes" said soul as Weiss looked shocked at what she heard. "how did you come across the driver then" asked Weiss. "by accident there was an adventure involving a kamen rider based greeed called posiden who came from the future and targeted the past kamen riders for all the medals. He had knocked the birth driver into my direction off it's wielder and had injured him to the point he could never fight again. So in desperation I put it on and transformed for the first time to get back at the greeed. Turned out posiden was processing another kamen rider called aqua and ooo had separated the two. Next thing I know the two of us me and posiden was pulled into a vortex and ended up here. Posiden is out there somewhere and I have to protect the core medal sets that got pulled with me. I had just arrived in time to help ruby with torchwick" said soul. "then you are seven thousand years into the future the kougami company eventually became the schnee company over time Mr. kougami is my ancestor" said Weiss. Soul and ruby looked at her surprised. "that makes sense im just glad that your not acting like the guy he always shouted happy birthday for events like meetings, construction of buildings, and even the revival of the greeed once. Really got annoying" said soul. They eventually heard three bird cries and soul was taken by a grimm and saw it was a bird like one. His partners also got onto their own. Soul sighed and was thinking. 'next time I see ozpin he is getting a rider punch for this these are way to high level for grimm.'

(end chapter)


	4. Chapter 4 enter marine mode part 3

Soul sighed as the three of them started to fall after they managed to escape the large bird like Grimm that snatched them. He didn't even know how he and the two girls ruby and Weiss ended up in this situation.

The three than landed before yang and Blake with Nora and rei Lin. "Ouch never trying that again knocked me out of my armor" said soul as he stood and saw the cell medal disintegrate. He was glad that he survived it. But than he remembered Jon and phyyra was going to arrive with a scorpion Grimm. And that rok grimm was going to make a come back. He quickly looked at Yang's artifact which was really a white horse chess piece and ran into the temple and grabbed the other one. He ran out side and saw Juan and phyyra arrive with said scorpian.

"Oi hurry up we can't fight them here! Their to big to be effected much by our weapons" said soul in a shout.

With that they ran through the temple with Juan grabbing the matching piece to Nora's as he ran by and they soon found themselves on a old concrete bridge. Soul quickly grabbed a medal knowing here they had the advantage before he remembered he still didn't have his aura.

"Shit I still don't have my aura! Im not sure how much I can fight these things without it" said soul before he noticed his darkstalker dna kicked in again. "Oh come on!" Shouted soul once everyone noticed.

The group stood in a circle around soul as they prepared their weapons with Juan being nervous.

"Today is really not our day" said Juan with a groan.

"Better armor up" said soul placing in his medal before turning the crank on his belt.

"Henshin" said soul.

He heard the pop but what startled him was that a digital voice sounded afterwards.

-marine mode!-

The energy field went up as blue versions of birth's gashopen orbs appeared and released the armor. Kamen rider birth kept his black body suit but the armor was now blue and more streamlined with white trim. His helmet now resembled a shark head with the closed jaws being the visor.

There was fin like blades added to the gauntlets with the usual orb at its base. The orbs on his chest and back had relocated to the center of the chest plate on both sides with the one on the back between two fins on the sides. A tune sounded reminding soul of a ocean. The visor lit up and dimmed now a greenish blue. He looked himself over before looking at his medal and driver. It was the marine dust medal and seems the green half of the gashopen orb of the driver became sea blue.

"Well this is new guess I now have a form change" said birth pulling out his buster before it glowed and transformed into a trident gun. "It unlocked a new ability huh but seriously I need a aura unlocked I can't unlock it for some reason" said birth making Blake push him and used her aura to unlock his and accidentally mixed auras for a second.

"This is a interesting feeling" noted birth as he glowed for a moment and shot his gun at the bird knowing team jnpr can handle the scorpion.

"Alright let's take them down use teamwork Weiss create a glyph path and freeze its wings ruby Blake give her support fire with me while yang uses her strength when it gets low enough to daze it so we can get rid of its wings without those its as good as dead" shouted birth and ás one the five got to work and surprisingly his plan went without a hitch they actually managed to cut off the wings and birth fired one last shot making the Grimm freeze before it exploded and birth saw cell medals rained from it no not cell medals black rimmed core medals!.

"Yami no medals? Dark medals these are not normal Grimm that means there's a unknown greeed loose in remnant shoot we better be careful or the war will never end. Things are getting complicated" sasid birth before remembering jnpr.

"Girls we got to help the others" said birth realizing the other Grimm must be like the Grimm they took down.

"Shit" said ruby recalling what soul said about his medals. The five ran and birth slotted in a cell medal.

-Trident arm- was heard as a three pronged version of crane arm formed and he shot it and saw it restrain the tail.

Ruby and Blake with Weiss shot forward and slashed the stinger off the tail and it shattered into more dark medals. Birth frowned seeing his theory was confirmed.

"Everyone! All out attack" shouted birth. He inserted two cell meals to his driver and turned the crank.

-cell burst!-

"Rider aquatic slash" called birth as his arm fin glowed and enlongated as he jumped as the others attacked before birth slashed destroying the Grimm. The dark medals suddenly levitated. Before entering his back pack as soul untransformed.

"This is bad those were not normal Grimm something is up here and I don't think it is over by a long shot" frowned soul.

"We better report this to the head master" said rei Lin.

"Yeah if artificial Grimm are on the loose our homes might be in danger" said Juan.

They ran back to the cliff where they found ospin and goodwitch waiting. They reported what happened in the Forrest and soul had to explain about the greeed, his driver, and the medals.

"The fact these dark medals exist means there is one greeed left out there and I have no clue where the ooo driver is after maki was defeated the cores were placed in my procession to keep them safe the purple cores are replicas of the original ones that were destroyed with maki" said soul.

"So we have a unknown enemy who might be the source of the Grimm as if we didn't have enough trouble with torchwick and other criminals" said glonda shocked.

"This is troubling news but for now time to announce the teams" said ospin.

They relocated to the main hall where the new students waited. Osdpin announced cdnl and jnpr that left the five teens Left. "May I now announce the first five man team of ruby rose, Weiss shnee, Blake Belladonna, yang xiao long and tamashii 'soul' souto team rwbys coled by ruby rose and soul" said ospin making everyone clap except cardinal.

Soul stepped up.

"If I may sir I would like to say something" said soul. He took the mike and looked at everyone.

"Each of us all have faced some hard times in order to get here, we all have our unique skills and personalities but if we can't work together outside the teams than what use can it be out in the field. Like it or not all of us are now comrades, we are all fighting for the same goal to protect this world and our homes no matter what trials, race and grudges we face will stop that. This is our world, our home and it doesn't matter if your human or faunus or otherwise deep down we are all the same at heart, we can make a difference and now that we know that the source of the Grimm is out there hiding in plain sight we have to be careful a lot more from now on. I made it no secret im not human or faunus or even from this universe but I know what is creating the Grimm as I faced it's kind before in my world but even if I can't get back home to my family I will fight for this world just as I have done for earth! As kamen rider birth I say it is time to give birth to a new era! It is time we rise from the ashes and move into the next morning and getting rid of this darkness this is why that despite being on my Owen team I will help teach you to tell a normal Grimm from a dark medal made artificial Grimm. If the Grimm falls apart into black rimmed medals like the kind I use that means it is a Kage Grimm now are you ready to prove what it takes to save this world and end the Grimm once and for all!" He said into the microphone making everyone look at him shocked and with respect. He carried himself as he has fought longer than they know and they had to admit that speach was just what ospin intended the school to be a unified source to fight back and take back their planet.

A resounding cheer shook the room as the hunters and huntresses pulled out their weapons and saluted soul.

"Nice job you gave them the motivation to keep fighting and gave a impressive first impression" said ospin with a smile.

"I been a kamen rider longer than you think darkstalkers like me can live a long time. I been a rider for fifteen years. I know earth is in good hands as there is over a thousand riders to protect earth" answered soul before he went to his team.

"Now than sorry but I need a expert to help explain these dark medals so I got no choice but to revive a greeed" said soul.

(End chapter)

A/n: sorry it took me so long to update this I had major writers block. Now onto business I'm in need of a editor for this story. I keep on forgetting the name of jnpr's leader here. Other than that I been having a hard time getting this extending on chapters. This is what happens when the setting has episodes only be a few minutes long. Next time I go into the show episodes I'm just going to combine the ones that have parts in the name into one chapter from now on. Anyway this has been Gh and I will see you in the new era.


	5. Chapter 5 rivival of the marine greeed

Soul sighed as he pulled out two hundred cell metals and all nine blue core medals. His team stood in their dorm room while he worked.

"So how do you plan on reviving a greeed" asked Weiss.

"Like this" said soul tossing the blue cores at the cell medals making them spin and multiply before fusing into mizuru the marine greeed.

She was alternating grey and blue with looking like a mix of whale shark, eel and octopus. She streached and looked around as if just waking up.

"Nani where am I and why does this place feel dark?" Asked mizuru.

"We are not on earth mizuru I revived you because this world of remnants has a problem and you might know the source" said soul as he brought her attention to him.

"Kamen rider birth? How have you been since I was defeated" said mizuru.

Soul was in his default armor to give mizuru a familiar face.

"Fine only I'm not date akira nor gotou I'm kamen rider birth version three but man maki packs a punch" said soul.

"Version three?" Asked mizuru.

Soul went into marine mode.

"Ah so you can change forms now why did you think I might know what's going on on this sekai" asked mizuru. Soul pulled out the black rimmed medals.

"These dark medals are why I revived you there must be a greeed somewhere on this world" said soul.

"Your right I do know the greeed that made these" said mizuru now loosing her flirty tone now being serious.

"He is named nox void the greeed of darkness. Unlike the rest of us greeed and maki his medals are not made of desire or the lack of it but pure darkness His soldiers you already faced if you got these" said mizuru.

"Grimm he must be hiding in plain sight" said ruby.

"His human guise goes by the name Adam if it helps" said mizuru making Blake gasp in shock.

"Does he dress in black and have a white mask" asked Blake.

"Yes he does" nodded mizuru.

"He's the current leader of the white fang. I was wondering why they went from peaceful goal to violence as terrorists" said Blake.

"Does this have anything to do with you being a cat faunus since your the one triggering my darkstalker traits" said soul reverting after taking out his dust medal.

"You knew!" Said Blake wide eyed.

"This only happens around felines and there were none around when it happened but you were close to me when it happened it is only logical from there" deadpanned soul. Mizuru was staring at souls twin cat tails and ears.

"That is surprising you would have gotten on well with kazari" said mizuru.

"I did until he tried to stab me in the back. he tried to hit on my mother and my wolf side reacted and registered him as a intruder so I called him out and me and my farther beat him into a pile of medals" sighed soul.

"Wolf side?" Asked ruby.

"You remember those beowolves we faced in emerald Forrest? They are a Grimm version of what my dad is: a werewolf a human cursed to transform into a hybrid of man and wolf the curse isn't genetic so my lycan side used my mothers genetics as she is a Catwoman and unlike Blake here she is exactly half cat half human. Blake's only cat traits is her senses , eyes and a extra set of ears" explained soul. He transformed becoming covered in fur as his muscle mass grew slightly and his hands and feet grew claws as his face slightly altered into a mussle as his pupils slit.

They looked surprised.

"This is me in full darkstalker form usually this form of mine was reserved for females but than they usually don't marry a werewolf so I'm a hybrid darkstalker" said soul his voice slightly deeper. He than became a full cat with a long strand of dark blue fur from where a tuft would be on his small feline head. The now dark blue cat jumped onto Blake's shoulder.

"This is something my mother can do and taught me" said soul as he gave a cat grin.

"Well since you revived me to learn about a common foe I'm going to help you out against void" said mizuru.

"Good because out of all the greeed you didn't seem all that evil but rather neutral as you didn't make as much yummies like the others and like I explained to ruby yummies is what the greeed call their foot soldiers that are formed from just cell medals" said soul.

"Its true I didn't make that many and I better go into my guise" said mizuru.

She transformed into a black haired Japanese woman dressed in a blue plaid sweater and a similar skirt. Yang gasped and kept looking from ruby and mizuru.

"Holy dust you look like our late mother!" Said yang.

"Wait what!" Asked soul.

"Yeah I took after dad who died last month and ruby takes after mom the only other family we got is our uncle crow" said yang.

"Your orphans" asked mizuru shocked.

"Oh no now I remember why mizuru was nutreal! She has a motherly side to her and as she has no kids of her own she's now going to project her instincts on you both!" Groaned soul.

"Wait you mean she's adopting us" asked yang and ruby as mizuru grabbed both in a hug.

"Yep no way am I going to leave you with out a parent" said mizuru.

"Well your as strong as Yang so that would be believable for her to be our mother" mused ruby.

"Great if I knew mizuru just wanted to raise a kid she wouldn't have been betrayed by the others" thought soul.

"Blake I'm adopting you as well I know that look in your eye your a orphan as well" decided mizuru.

Soul fell off Blake's shoulder not seeing that coming. Neither did Blake.

"Hold on mizuru shouldn't you get to actually know her before deciding that void was the one who taught her and got her into the white fang. I think he might have been the one to kill her birth parents than took her under his wing so he can control her if she didn't escape to here she's hiding here to try and make amends in her life and to see if she's her own person" said soul as he tried to regain balance on his feet. He shifted back to make it easier.

"Good point but remember this team will need training in teamwork" said mizuru.

(End chapter)


End file.
